Harapanku, Kau Pulang
by Kik n Ay
Summary: Aku akan terus menunggumu.  Walau siang berganti malam…  Hari bergati bulan…  Sampai tahun-tahun terlewati.  Aku akan terus menunggumu…  Mungkin , aku bodoh.  Tapi aku rela menjadi orang bodoh itu…  Karena harapanku,  Kau pulang… Sasuke-kun.  AU...


**Harapanku, Kau Pulang**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan terus menunggumu__,_

_Walau siang berganti malam…_

_Hari bergati bulan…_

_Sampai tahun-tahun terlewati__,_

_Aku akan terus menunggumu…_

_Mungkin, aku bodoh_

_Tapi aku rela menjadi orang bodoh itu…_

_Karena harapanku,_

_Kau pulan__g,__ Sasuke-kun__..._

.

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

CollabFict pertama dari kami,

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang—tanpa sadar dirinya sedang ditatap—kini tengah serius membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura tak henti menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pria di sampingnya. Memperhatikan wajah yang terbingkai oleh rambut-rambut yang tergerai pendek di atas dahi proporsionalnya, bola mata _onyx_nya dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat Sakura menahan nafas, tercekat akan keindahan sorot matanya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir...

Ah, Sakura tersenyum kecil saat memandang bibir itu. Mengingat saat di mana bibir itu menyapu lembut bibirnya.

Setelah sadar dirinya dijadikan objek menarik dari tatapan Sakura, Sasuke balik menatap gadis di sampingnya itu. Alis kanannya sedikit tertarik ke atas saat mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kuharap yang membuatmu tersenyum bukan hal mesum, Nona Sakura." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Sakura merasakan pipinya menghangat, dan mungkin telah memerah karena mendengar sindiran Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mesum, Sasuke-kun!"

_Cupp…_

Tanpa sempat memberi peringatan, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, akulah yang mesum," seringai kecil muncul lagi di bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku kembali menghabiskan malam yang indah bersama Sasuke. Hanya aku dan Sasuke, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Dan kautahu, aku dan Sasuke-kun saling mencintai. Tak perlu ada kata manis atau bahkan _aishiteru _untuk membuktikannya, hanya dengan semua yang telah kami lalui, aku tahu, dia mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya. Dan di sinilah aku, menjadi suatu bagian nyata dari sisi Sasuke, tanpa ikatan, karena aku percaya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana pelayaran minggu lalu?" tanyaku saat kami sedang bercengkrama di kamar. Kamar yang sudah kami tempati bersama selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kamar yang menyimpan segala kenangan tentang aku dan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kata itu, rasanya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Ah, sungguh, rasanya aku akan merasa kesepian jika tak mendengar kata itu dari bibir Sasuke, walau hanya satu hari.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa hanya _hn_? Menyebalkan." Aku merajuk. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak merajuk kepadanya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya pelayaran biasa," Sasuke masih berkomentar ala kadarnya, ia malah asyik melihat-lihat model pedang dalam majalah.

Aku melirik majalah yang Sasuke baca, dasar lelaki, apa bagusnya melihat-lihat benda tajam berbahaya seperti itu? Uh... "Ya sudahlah," aku merengut kesal. "Oh, ya, lalu, kapan kau akan berlayar lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Apa aku belum mengatakan? Sasuke adalah seorang kapten kapal _Wishes_. Kapal yang membawa harapan bagiku, dan bagi jiwa-jiwa lain yang selalu menunggu kepulangan kapal itu. Aku selalu pergi ke dermaga tiap kali kapal _Wishes_ merapat. Karena aku tahu, saat kapal _Wishes _mulai menjatuhkan jangkarnya di dermaga, Sasuke-ku akan pulang. Kembali bersamaku, dan aku menyambutnya dengan senyumku, rinduku, dan aku tahu, ia pun membalasku.

"Hmm… Sekitar tiga hari lagi, mungkin?" jawabnya singkat.

"Secepat itukah? Kau 'kan baru pulang 2 hari yang lalu, Sasuke-kun!" protesku. Aku tidak rela kalau harus berpisah secepat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Itu kewajibanku pada negara, Sakura," sahut Sasuke ringan. Walau aku tahu, ia memang adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tahu, aku egois, tapi aku juga membutuhkannya, membutuhkan kasih sayang darinya.

"Lalu apa kewajibanmu padaku?"

"Kewajibanku padamu…"

_Cupp…_

"_Kyaa~_ Sasuke-kun mesum!"

.

.

Seingatku, aku tak pernah menangis sejak aku tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, malam ini aku tahu, aku menangis. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke menyakitiku. Lebih, lebih dari sesuatu yang menyakiti, ini lebih merajuk pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, membahagiakan, membuat sesak dadaku—bergemuruh bahagia. Karena malam ini, Sasuke… melamarku.

"Sakura…"

"Hn." aku menjawab asal-asalan, aku masih marah.

Walau kutahu, aku sama sekali tak ada hak untuk marah padanya. Tapi jujur, aku masih tak rela jika Sasuke harus segera pergi berlayar—yang baru dua hari lalu, ia pulang—kini kembali meninggalkan aku sendiri di rumah ini.

"Aku ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padamu," Suaranya begitu lemah lembut, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Entahlah aku tak tahu apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Mataku kini sepenuhnya memandang Sasuke, berharap dapat membaca air mukanya. Walau aku tahu, nihil. Sasuke terlalu pandai menyembunyikan segala emosinya. Dan aku justru bangga akan segala yang ada pada dirinya itu. Ku tunggu sampai ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Aishiteru,_ Sakura."

_Cupp…_

Ia daratkan kembali sapuan lembut bibirnya tepat di bibirku.

_Kami-sama_, salahkah pendengaranku? Telingaku, apa kau tak salah menangkap getar suara itu? Apa benar suara yang kau transformasikan hingga menjadi suatu kata _aishiteru _itu benar-benar terjadi?

Dan mataku? Apa benar kau melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke-ku lah yang mengatakan hal itu?

Dan hatiku lah yang menjawabnya... _Sakura__, __Sasuke-mu mengatakan aishiteru__, itulah kenyataannya__._ Tanpa kusadari, butiran air mataku mulai menitik perlahan saat mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menikahimu bulan depan, sepulangku dari pelayaran," ia daratkan kembali bibir lembutnya, kali ini keningkulah yang menjadi labuhannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan hangatnya bibir Sasuke di keningku, merasakan betapa bahagianya aku memiliki Sasuke.

.

.

_Aishiteru Sasuke-kun._

.

.

Satu bulan rasanya berlalu begitu lama. Aku seakan hidup dalam kesendirian, terbelenggu sekat tipis kasat mata yang memisahkanku dengan dimensi lain, di mana orang-orang hidup. Aku bagai hidup sendirian dalam penantian indahku. Menanti kepulangan Sasuke-ku. Kadang rasanya ingin segera aku melihat tatapan Sasuke saat kepulangannya. Sama seperti kepulangannya yang biasa, di mana ia hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan aku tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. Dan aku kini benar-benar tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakkan itu menggema di pikiranku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Bergegas aku menuju ruang depan rumahku. Ah, rumah Sasuke tepatnya. Dari suaranya pun aku tahu, itu Naruto, sahabat karib Sasuke. Pria yang kuanggap sebagai pria terdekat dari semua teman Sasuke.

"Bisakah tidak membuat pecah kaca di rumah ini, Naruto!" sindirku sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pasti tahu, aku hanya bercanda.

Aku membuka pintu depan yang menjadi batas nyata antara tempatku dengan Naruto. Kubuka perlahan kenop pintu itu, dalam bayang pun aku bisa menerka ekspresi apa yang akan kutemukan di wajah Naruto. Ceria. Ya, ia pasti akan menyambutku dengan wajah ceria dan cengiran khasnya yang mampu membuatku tersenyum geli.

Tapi kali ini aku salah…

Tak ada senyum cerianya...

Tak ada cengiran khasnya…

Yang ada hanya wajah kepanikan, raut kegelisahan, cerminan seseorang yang tak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, buruk, dan membawa kesakitan.

Dan aku tahu…

Aku…

Aku merasa takut…

"Naruto…" panggilku perlahan, mencoba menelusuri setiap maksud yang tersirat di raut wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto hanya memanggil namaku pelan.

Aku semakin takut…

Paranoid menguasai pikiranku...

"Naruto, katakan, ada apa? Jangan buat aku bimbang dengan tatapanmu," aku menggerutu, menutupi rasa takutku yang semakin besar.

"Sakura-chan…" lagi, Naruto hanya mengucapkan namaku. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tak sanggup mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, membuatku semakin takut dengan berita yang dibawanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Teme…"

_Deg…_ Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?

Aku terdiam… menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Naruto.

"Meninggal."

Gelap… Aku tahu, aku hanya mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi…

**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinue...

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

**Ay's side:**

Maaf jika fic ini terasa abal… Ini fic collab pertama kami.

Untuk fic ini, yang menyumbang ide aya-na rifa'i. Dan di-beta oleh Ryuuki Sagara…

Semoga fic kami ini bisa diterima dengan baik…:D

**Kik's side:**

Maa~ buat yang udah baca fiksi ini, terima kasih banyak, semoga fiksi yang aya-na rifa'i ini disukai sama kalian :D untuk penulisan... ehm, saya cuma ngelakuin apa yang jadi tugas aja, maaf kalau ada kekurangan :P saia cuma author abal yang statusnya gak jelas, hihi. Yo, Thanks all udah mampir di fiksi kami! :DD

**Kik n Ay**

**26082010**


End file.
